A known configuration of a reinforced electrolyte membrane includes reinforcing films provided on respective surfaces of an electrolyte. The reinforced electrolyte membrane may be manufactured by, for example, pressure bonding under application of heat (thermally compressing) a heated and molten electrolyte resin with porous reinforcing films supplied from the respective sides of the electrolyte resin (for example, JP 2008-004344A).